disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Crossy Road for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun? From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! • COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! • JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! • MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates March 28 '- The game is released on the U.S App Store April 28 '- The Jungle Book Update'' (+25 New Characters) ''May 26 '- ''Alice Through The Looking Glass Update (+37 Official New Characters ANDROID and +35 Official New Characters iOS) 'June 30 '''- Finding Dory Update (+37 Official New Characters iOS and +35 Official New Characters ANDROID) Different Buttons Here are buttons in the Character section. * My Collection - ''The My Collection section appears on the top of the screen at the right of all the worlds. In this section, you can choose between any character you have already unlocked via the prize machine.'' * Random Button - ''The Random button is a feature that originally appeared in Crossy Road. When you click on it, it will launch you with a random character of your My Collection section (see above). At your death, your next round will launch you with a totally new random character and so on till your death.'' * Prize Machine Button ''- The Prize Machine button is at the left of the Random Button. It is available when you have 100 coins or 500 pixels, when you click on it, they will show you the 2 different prize machines so you can choose 1 to play with. The button is locked when you have either unlocked already all the characters via the prize machine or when you don't have enough money to play neither machine.'' * Daily Missions ''- The Daily Missions were added in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update of the game. It allows you to play everyday 3 missions which gives you, a free gift with coins in it, a free gift with pixel coins in it and a stamp. When you get 6 stamps, you unlock an exclusive figurine that can only be unlocked through daily missions and not by prize machine.'' * The Worlds '' There are many different types of worlds, each corresponding to a Disney movie. In each world, many characters from the movie are released. Characters that once the player has unlocked, are playable with. Here are all of the different worlds and their characters.'' Characters For now, there are 187 known playable characters for Android devices and 185 known playable characters for iOS devices. Characters are divided up into 5 categories: Classic, Rare, Epic, Secret, and Legendary. Classic characters have a higher chance of being won in the prize machine, while rare being harder and epic being the hardest. Secret characters are only obtained through special requirements, while the only Legendary character Hamm gives benefits once the player purchases him. Although every character except for Hamm can be unlocked for free via the prize machine, players have also the ability to pay for them and get characters immediately instead of waiting for them to come in the prize machine. Here are the prices: * Classic Character - '$0.99'' * ''Rare Character - $1.99'' * ''Epic Character - $2.99'' * ''Legendary Character - $4.99'' Secret Character Unlock Criteria Bandersnatch: Complete Daily Challenges. Humpty Dumpty: Complete the Heroes of Wonderland Character set. Wilkins: Collect 50 Roman Numerals while playing as Time. Vegetable Soldier: Get burned by a Magnifying Glass while playing as a Green Army Man. Vegetable Servant: Complete the Born to Serve character set. '[[Finding Dory|''Finding Dory]] Secret Character Unlock Criteria Deb: Find her while playing as Nemo. Gurgle: Find him while playing as Nemo. Gill: Find him while playing as Nemo. Bloat: Find him while playing as Nemo. Bubbles: Find him while playing as Nemo. Jacques: Complete the The Sydney Crew character set. Otter: Complete the Oxygen Lovers character set. Becky: Complete Daily Challenges. Out of Time Deaths If your character remains idle too long, then the following will snatch your character away: *Mickey Mouse - The Eagle *''Toy Story'' - The Claw *''Big Hero 6'' - Armored Baymax *''The Haunted Mansion'' - A Crow *''The Lion King'' - A Vulture *''Wreck-It Ralph'' - A Cy-Bug *''Zootopia'' - The Helicopter from the movie *''Tangled'' - A Blue Bird *''Inside Out'' - A Pneumatic Tube *''The Jungle Book'' - A Bandar-Log Monkey on a vine *''Alice Through The Looking Glass'' - Time Sand *''Finding Dory -'' Mr. Ray Playable Environments *Toontown from Mickey and Friends *Al's Toy Barn from Toy Story 2 *San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 *The Haunted Mansion *Pride Lands from The Lion King *Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph *Tundratown from ''Zootopia'' *Forest Near Corona from Tangled *Riley's Mind from Inside Out *Indian Jungle from The Jungle Book *Time's Castle from Alice Through The Looking Glass *Great Barrier Reef from Finding Dory 8 Bit Themes *"Mickey Mouse Club March" - The Mickey Mouse Club '' *"You've Got a Friend in Me" - ''Toy Story *"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" - The Lion King *"Something That I Want" - Tangled *"Bundle of Joy" - Inside Out *"A Bunny Can Go Savage" - Zootopia *"Try Everything" - Zootopia (When playing as Gazelle or Clawhauser) *"Mr. Big" - Zootopia (When playing as Mr. Big) *"Grim Grinning Ghosts" - The Haunted Mansion *"The Bare Necessities" (2016) - The Jungle Book *"The Bare Necessities" (Classic) - The Jungle Book (When playing as Baloo and Classic Baloo) *"Trust in Me" - The Jungle Book (When playing as Kaa) *"I Wanna Be Like You" - The Jungle Book (When playing as King Louie and Classic King Louie) *" White Rabbit" - Alice Through the Looking Glass *"Finding Dory (Main Title)" - Finding Dory External Links * Official Website Trivia * A Little Green Man from Toy Story was once thought to be playable due to some promotional artwork, but was removed before release for unknown reasons. * Rapunzel is currently the only Disney Princess to be playable in the game. * Bayard and White Queen appeared as glitches on the game for the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update but where then officially released as characters on all Android devices for the EMEA week on Google Play. * A pixel gift Daily Mission could be earned by hopping on 30 lilypads with Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph. Since that character isn't in the game, It is presumed that Turbo will be added in the next update, because as of now, the mission cannot be completed. Glitches Many glitches have appeared on Disney Crossy Road and some are still rising through the new updates. * ''The Loss Glitch '': Arrived at Version 1.0. Perhaps one of the most common glitches, this glitch occurs when a players looses all of his data, all of his characters and everything he had won in the game. This being the most frustrating glitch, many reasons have been found for the reason of the glitch (iCloud data save lost, bad devices, versions not having compatibility with the device, ect) * '''''Unlimited Coin Glitch : Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.002. This glitch gave to thousands of players, a free gift where unlimited coins would continue rising until the app was closed. * ''Time Glitch '': Arrived at Version 1.0 and was fixed at the Version 1.003. This glitch gave the ability for players to gain their free gift, advance their time clock a day ahead and gain another free gift, and continue this pattern as long as they could. * ''2 New Alice Characters Glitch '': Arrived at Version 1.200.7615 '''and was fixed at the '''Version 1.201.8028. This glitch gave the ability to very few players to play with Bayard and White Queen in the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update before its official release on the next update, a minor update for the EMEA week for Google Play on Android devices. * ''Loss of High Scores Glitch '': Arrived at Version 1.200.7615. This glitch has been extremely popular since the Alice Through The Looking Glass Update. The glitch occurs when a player lost his new high scores. When a player made a new high score with a character, it blocked, the app would close itself and when opened back, the new high score would be lost. * ''All Daily Mission Characters Glitch '': Arrived at Version 1.200.7615. This glitch has not been fixed yet and so anyone can still use it. This glitch gives the ability to players to unlock all the daily mission characters in advance. To do so, a player must finish his daily missions, close the app, change his local time country to another country where it is already the next day, and complete his new daily missions. Then, the player must close the app, change back to his local time, add a day ahead, and complete his new daily missions. If the player continues this pattern, the player will unlock all the daily missions by winning all the stamps. Galleries Promotional Material Disney_Crossy_Road_App_Icon.png Icon_300x300_29ae7b9f.png|The Original Logo Capture d’écran 2016-05-29 à 15.09.15.png|Logo as of May 26, 2016 Logo as of June, 30, 2016.png|Logo as of June, 30, 2016 Disney_Crossy_Road_1.jpg Disney_Crossy_Road_2.jpg Disney Crossy Road 3.jpg 13087698_605481236281855_283840766687163181_n.png|Look be-fur you cross Capture d’écran 2016-05-10 à 15.23.27.png|Oh boy, time to cross the road 52e9940f6e8d4dd868a283c4_24056be9.jpeg 12963362_597721423724503_8015542474537879798_n.png|Many characters of Disney Crossy Road Disney Crossy Road 4.jpg ok.png|The Jungle Book Update ALICE.jpg|Alice Through The Looking Glass Update Disney Crossy Road.jpg|Finding Dory Update image.png Gameplay Disney_Crossy_Road_4.png Disney_Crossy_Road_5.png Disney_Crossy_Road_6.png Disney_Crossy_Road_7.png Disney_Crossy_Road_8.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.27 AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 7.48.19 AM.png Capture_d’écran_2016-04-05_à_7.48.10_AM.png Capture d’écran 2016-04-05 à 3.27.39 PM.png Disney Crossy Road Riley's Mind.jpg|The Inside Out World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.38.53.png|The Haunted Mansion World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.39.40.png|The Wreck-It Ralph World in Disney Crossy Road Capture d’écran 2016-05-08 à 18.37.58.png|The Jungle Book World in Disney Crossy Road Videos Disney Crossy Road Official Teaser Trailer The Chicken vs. Donald Duck Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Mickey and Friends Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Goofy and Pluto Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Timon and Pumbaa Disney Crossy Road The Animated Series Scar and Lion King Friends Category:Tangled Category:Inside Out Category:Mickey Mouse Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Haunted Mansion Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Toy Story Category:Zootopia Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Mobile apps Category:Mobile games Category:Video games